


Is the past better left alone?

by Fien_C



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Harry, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, High School Reunion, M/M, Supportive Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fien_C/pseuds/Fien_C
Summary: Harry is an incredible singer. In just two years he became one of the most famous singers out there. But one thing is for sure, it wasn't easy. The hardest part were the bullies. After finishing high school, Harry thought he was finally free from them. However, when he receives the invitation for his high school reunion, every memory returns. Should he go or just ignore it and let the past be in the past?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Is the past better left alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, whoever you are. This is my first ever fic. It's really short, but that was kind of the point. English isn't my first language, so if you happen to find any mistakes, you know why. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy reading.

Harry is an incredible singer. In just two years he became one of the most famous singers out there. But one thing is for sure. It wasn't easy. 

Harry always loved singing and he was actually really good at it. So when he was 16 he decided to upload some videos to YouTube. At first, no one of his friends or the students at his school knew about it. However, when he came to school on what he thought would be another boring Monday, everyone was staring and laughing at him. Harry had no idea what was happening so ran to the bathroom to hide.

Later that day he found out that one of his classmates found his YouTube videos and sent it to every student. Ever since that day Harry got bullied for his singing. They all said the same. 'Just give up already, you'll never become a famous singer.' However, that wasn't the worst they did. Some guys he didn't even talk to started beating him up one day. It started with just a couple of punches to the stomach. But the longer it went on the worse his injuries got. One time he even ended up in the hospital. Harry didn't give up though. He kept singing and following his dream.

When he graduated high school, he posted all the videos he made during the last two years on YouTube. And only a couple of weeks later a few of his videos got over a million views. It didn't take long until a music label discovered him and offered him a contract.

*10 years later*

Harry was sitting on the couch holding an invitation to his high school reunion in his hands. "What do you have there?" Louis, his husband, and famous singer asked as he walked into their living room.

"It's my invitation to my high school reunion." Harry sighed, "It's in two weeks."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know why I would. You know how awful those years were for me."

"Yeah I know darling, but wouldn't it be nice to have some closure."

"I don't know Louis. All they did was bully me. I don't know if I want to see them again."

"What if I come with you?" Louis suggested.

"You really want me to go don't you?"

"Yes, I think it would do you good to finish that part of your life completely and leave it behind."

"Okay, fine. But only if you come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you baby. You know I would do anything for you. So if I have to go with you to your reunion without punching anyone in the face I would." Louis said smiling.

Harry chuckled at Louis' answer and gave him a sweet and loving kiss.

* * *

Harry and Louis were sitting in their car in front of Harry's old high school. Louis could see how nervous his husband was so he took him in his arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Everything will be okay. We can leave whenever you want." Louis whispered in his ear to insure him. Harry looked up at Louis and gave him a passionate kiss before getting out of his arms and taking a deep breath. He looked at Louis one more time and opened his door to get out. As soon as he was out of the car, he could hear the music coming from inside. Louis took Harry's hand and squeezed it to let him know that he wasn't alone and everything would be fine.

Once They stepped inside everyone started looking at them. It was just like that Monday 12 years ago. Harry didn't know what to do, everyone was just staring at him. Luckily Louis walked them over to a table in a less crowded corner of the room. He also got them something to drink on the way over. Harry was grateful his husband wanted to come with him. He really couldn't have done this without him.

Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's hand and asked, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine, as long as you're here."

Before Harry could say anything else, he got interrupted by someone. "Harry?" Asked the person.

Harry looked at Louis for reassurance and when Louis gave him a quick nod, he slowly turned around. There he was. Nick. The one who beat him so badly he had to get admitted into the hospital.

"I just want to say I'm really sorry for what I did to you, Harry. I know I never should have done that and-- Nick thought for a second for what to say, " I just feel really guilty and I'm so sorry. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. I should have known better. But I just want you to know I really regret hurting you." Nick said with so much regret in his voice.

Harry could see Nick meant what he said. "I forgive you" He responded.

"What?" Nick asked confused. He was taken aback by Harry's response. He never imagined that he would forgive for what he had done to him all those years ago. He expected Harry to yell at him and to tell him he never wanted to lay eyes on him ever again.

"I forgive you," Harry repeated. "I was a long time ago."

Harry and Nick talked for a few minutes before Nick got called by his friends.

A couple more people came to apologize to Harry and just like Nick, Harry forgave all of them. He didn't see the point of staying mad. He never was one to hold a grudge towards others.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Louis said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," mumbled Harry.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you there?" Louis teased with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

Instead of answering Harry pulled Louis in for a quick kiss. Louis smiled against his lips and he could feel the amount of love Harry put into that kiss. "I love you," whispered Louis into his husband's ear while plastering the man's cheek with little kisses.

Just when Harry was leaning in to kiss Louis again, a very familiar song started playing. It was one of his own from his first album.

Harry looked around to see if anyone noticed and again everyone was watching him. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone chanted. Harry turned back to Louis who was smiling at him. "Do it," Louis said simply. "Show them they were wrong all those years ago."

Before Harry could answer, he felt someone tap on his left shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, he saw it was Nick holding a microphone. "I'm sorry we were too stupid to notice how good you were." He said while handing him the microphone.

As Harry was walking over to the little stage on the other side of the room, the karaoke version of the song started playing.

Harry watched as everyone who used to bully him for singing was now cheering him on. In the meantime, Louis was admiring his husband from afar.

He put his mic into the microphone stand at the front of the stage.

'She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes'

'Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect'

'And all the boys, they were saying they were into it'

'Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck'

'She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it'

At the word crazy Harry tilted his head back, displaying his sweat glistening throat, to get as much power behind it as possible. The man looked like an actual rock star.

'I'm kind of into it'

'It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it'

'Oh, I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"'

Harry took his mic off the stand and moved and danced around the stage like nobody was watching. He never cared what people thought of him anymore. If he wanted to dance like that, he would and nobody could stop him.

'"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (it's none of your, it' none of your)'

'"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"'

'"I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your"'

The man jumped, skipped and strutted all over the stage before heading back to the center where he tilted the mic stand and posed with a hand on his hip.

'It's New York, baby, always jacked up'

'Holland Tunnel for a nose, it's always backed up'

'When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus'

'In a black dress, she's such an actress'

The crowd watched on as Harry's hands travelled dangerously down his torso making their way to his upper thighs, he winked at Louis before he's headbanging to the beat of the drums.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any water on the stage to end the song with his signature fountain of water, so he settled with a big grin on his face and a quick bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this story and want me to continue, let me know.


End file.
